Don't speak
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Rosalies sick of Bella, of everything to do with her and everything she does...How far will her anger take her? Who will Alice protect? What will the other Cullens and the other Hale do? Mainly: EmmetRose, AliceJasper, EdwardBella CarliseEsme.
1. Anger

**Don't Speak**

**Chapter1: Anger**

**Disclaimer: not my chacterers...you know who they belong to!;)**

****

**RPOV **

Of course every one was talking about the human, _again_. I hated her. It wasn't fair. My whole family didn't understand it, not even my husband. She had a normal life, she _could_ say,

"I'm so ugly."

she could eat food, she could cry, she could bleed, she could sleep and have dreams, she could have nightmares and she could have children. The wish of having a baby was always getting bigger, a part of me and Emmet, a little baby , the product of our love…it sounded so great and I really wanted it. Of course I haven't told anyone, it would just make them sad and we couldn't even cry about it!

I don't regret being who I am, I love my family. But sometimes a part of me wished I were human...so I could do all those things and have the _opportunity_ to have a child, as a vampire I didn't even have that much. No one understood this,

_Don't be so __mean, Rose. She's really nice._

Yes I was sure of that but I just feel so jealous, how pathetic is our life that it only revolves around a human? Before Bella came we were all busy with other things, weddings, being together as a family, hunting...now we were hardly ever together. Edward was always with his beloved watching her sleep, Emmet couldn't watch me sleep he never has and he never will. Bella didn't want to be human; she wanted to spend eternity with Edward. She didn't deserve to be human.

I was lying on my bed, the sun was shining, we had already been hunting. I could hear Alice's laughter; she was in her room with Jasper. It wasn't even his room; he shared the bed with her, but not for sleeping. Jasper had his own study, he was a computer freak, but he also had a life. He said he couldn't concentrate when Alice was in the same room, I think he can't concentrate because the rooms too pink. Alice loved pink and she loved colours. Jasper said it's cute. I think it's horrible; my bedroom was simple, white.

Also Alice loved to dance and it's probably hard to work while your wife is dancing around you.

Emmet was outside, lying in the sun. Edward was playing the piano, Bella again. I could hear her, smell her, see her, she was everywhere! Angry I stormed out of my room, Carlisle and Esme were cuddled up on the couch listening to Edwards "beautiful" music. I. went outside, Emmet was lying in the sun, his shirt was open, and his chest was shining and glittering in the sun. He looked so beautiful. I lied down next to him,

"Hey." He opened his eyes and smiled at me,

"Hey." he pulled me into his strong arms.

I don't why but to me Emmets skin is soft an warm so is mine for him but the others are as hard and cold as stone., with Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme it's the same. We had fought big surprise it was because of...Bella. Emmet and I never really "make up." one of us came crawling back, we never talked like Alice, Jasper and Carlisle and Esme did, that's why we mostly fought about the same thing. The others, especially Alice and Jasper thought that was stupid, but it wasn't so easy for me and my Emmet, my husband _couldn't_ feel what I was feeling and I couldn't see the future. Although we had our own little way of solving problems, I loved him more than everyone and everything.

Smiling I whispered, "Emmet I love you."

He kissed my head, "I love you too."

I turned my head so I was looking up at the house, Jasper and Alice were fighting on their bed until they both fell down laughing. I smiled; Emmet and I did that sometimes too. I turned my head back into his chest; I really wished I could fall asleep now.

**APOV**

I loved the sunny days, those were the days we were all together. I jumped at Jasper but he easily rolled us both around so that he was sitting on top of me grinning. I pushed him off me and we fell to floor laughing, hoping Esme, Carlisle and Edward wouldn't mind the sound. I pushed my husband to the ground proudly. It was ridiculous actually, he had been wondering if he was stronger than me and then I had suggested to just try it out. Jasper grinned from underneath me,

"Well look at that, little Alice really big." I growled at him playfully and crushed my lips to his, pushing him harder to the floor.

He deepened the kiss so that I was lost in it. Jasper took his chance and sat up pushing me down,

"Not so big after all." he laughed.

Suddenly Edward was standing in our room,

"What are you guys doing?" He asked laughing.

"Testing which one of us is stronger." I called from the floor.

Edward chuckled, "Well it's not you Alice."

I wanted to stand up to jump at him, but Jasper held me down.

"So I was thinking..." Edward stepped into the room, ignoring how Jasper and I were wresting. "That maybe we could invite Bella to watch a film with us tonight."

Jasper and I immediately stopped, "What?"

He sat down on our bed, "Carlisle and Esme think it's a great idea."

"What about Rose?" I asked.

My sister didn't really like Bella all though hated was maybe a more appropriate word.

"Well once Bella's mentioned she'll be gone." Edward simple said, "We would be watching it in my room."

Jasper looked at me unsurely, he was the weakest of us when it was about resisting human blood, and Bella smelled _delicious_...

Edward must have heard my thoughts, he carried on quickly

"Well we would sit like this Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, me and Bella."

"That's not a bad idea." I said to my husband.

"Ok." Jasper agreed.

"Good, I'll go and tell the others."

He left us alone again, Jasper gave me his hand pulled me up, "We'll finish this some other time." He said.

I nodded and sat down on our bed, my mood wasn't so good anymore.

My brother loved Bella, my sister hated her and my husband wanted to eat her.

Rosalie was jealous of her I knew that and on some level I could understand it. But Bella was really nice and I was glad that Edward was so happy. Rose was sad that we couldn't do some things humans could.

Jasper sat down next to me, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Alice look at me." he said, his voice was harsh. I looked into his eyes, he stared back, "Nothing is going to happen Ok?"

I gave up, I had to believe him, he was completely trustworthy, "Ok." I said with a smile.

I lied down and he lied next to me, we just kept on lying there, staring into each others eyes. I was very glad that I was able to do _that_.

**RPOV**

"Rose, Emmet?"

Who dared to disturb me now?! I lifted my head from Emmets chest to see Edward approaching,

"What do you want?" I moaned and rested back against Emmet.

Emmet sat up, meaning I had to move. Annoyed I growled at them, Emmet chuckled, Edward ignored it.

_Don't you dare bring up..._

"So I had this idea of inviting Bella over for a movie..." He looked at us sceptically, "The others already said yes. What do _you _think of the idea?"

"I think it's great." Emmet said happily

"I don't." My voice colder than my skin.

"Well you don't need to come." Edwards was just as unfriendly as I was.

I jumped up, "What? I can't even stay in my own house because of that traitorous stupid _bitch?!_ Doesn't anyone see that she's going to ruin our whole family?" Edward was suddenly veryangry.

Emmet also stood up in case he had to protect me. But Edward seemed calm.

"Ok well change of plans _we'll_ all go out and Rose can stay at home alone."

He stormed of, well that didn't go all too bad...

I turned to Emmet he looked very angry, "Are you ok with that?" I asked shocked by the rudeness of my normally "perfect gentleman" brother.

"Yes actually I think it's a great idea, we'll all go out and have fun and you'll stay at home."

"You want to leave me at home alone?" I asked angrily.

"You can look after yourself and you really do deserve that."

Why was everyone like this about _her_? Why didn't they care how _I _might feel?

"Why are you all being so selfish?!" I spat at him.

"_We _are being selfish?!" Emmet said, "Rose you only ever think about yourself and now you're just jealous because we don't all care about you 24/7. Well I don't care, you're being selfish towards Edward and Bella, go talk to Jasper I bet he can tell you how bad they feel."

He stormed off, he just left me here. Ok maybe I was overreacting in this whole Bella thing I wasn't even sure why, but I really hated her.

**APOV**

I don't know for how long we were lying like that, staring into each others eyes…lost in our own world...when suddenly the door was opened and Edward was standing in our/my room.

I turned away from Jaspers beautiful face and asked quite annoyed: "Don't you _ever _knock?!"

Edward looked very angry, "We are all going out to watch a movie." He slammed the door shut. I turned back to Jasper,

"Go." he said knowing I needed to speak with Edward.

I stood up and went into his room,

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened" He snapped at me.

"Rosalie." I sighed.

"She's just going too far."

Poor Edward I felt very sorry for him.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"She insulted Bella and said she would ruin our family... She ruined my whole evening! I was so looking forward to this."

"Oh Edward." I tried to comfort him, "It's not all ruined yet."

He nodded, "I know I had the idea that we all go out and Rose stays home alone, that ought to teach her a lesson."

"Is Emmet coming too?" I asked

He nodded,

"Wow, don't you think that's a little harsh?" It wasn't nice what Rosalie said but still _that_was mean..."I mean why don't you just get Bella here and then we'll all watch a movie have fun while she's in her room pouting and being angry."

"No." Edward said, "I don't want Bella to feel uncomfortable."

"She'll feel uncomfortable anyway Edward, she's not stupid she knows how Rose feels about her and when Rose isn't there she'll notice it even more."

"Rose isn't coming and that's not going to change." Edward said firmly, "You don't need to come if you don't want to, I'm not sure if I want to go myself."

"No." I said, "You are coming and I promise you're going to have a good time."

He raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

I smiled, "Hey no one bets against Alice right?"

He grinned back and I left the room.

I sat down next to Jasper and cuddled myself into his arms, "We need to make sure Edward enjoys himself tonight."

"Or" Jasper said with a grin as he kissed my neck, "We make sure we enjoy ourselves tonight."

I giggled, "No I promised him he'd have fun."

"How do we make sure of that?" He asked.

"Well we make sure Bella doesn't feel weird." I answered.

"Ok." Jasper said he lied down pulling me with him,

"We're all going." I whispered, "Edward, Bella, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, you and I."

"And Rosalie?" Jasper asked,

"She's staying here alone." I answered, "Edward said it would teach her a lesson."

Jasper laughed, "What did she do?"

"She insulted Bella."

"That was stupid." He sighed.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. They will all calm down." He said softly trying to comfort me.

"I know." I whispered and pressed my face into his chest.

But I wasn't as sure as I claimed to be, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

**RPOV**

Emmet is ignoring me, so is Edward but I don't care about that I'm angry witch him anyway. I'm angry with Emmet too. But I just can't help it, I don't want to be alone all evening. The sun was gone the clouds hap pushed there way through, Emmet was sitting on our bed reading a book.

"Emmet?"

He didn't look up; I sat down next to him.

"Emmet?"

Still no answer, ok I really was getting angry now.

"Emmet!"

Annoyed he looked away from is book, "What?!"

"Can't you stay with me tonight?"

"No." He looked back into his book.

"Why?"

He put the book aside and looked at me,

"Because, Rose unlike you I love Bella, she's like a sister to me and I don't want her to feel bad.

"Oh and _I_ can feel bad?" I asked, I really was hurt.

"No, this is _your_ fault. If you wouldn't be so against Bella then..."

"Then what?" I asked, "Then you would be friendly to me again? Emmet I'm your bloody wife!"

"Look don't you dare accuse me that I have disregarded you because of Bella I haven't and you know that. It just pisses me of because you make them feel bad but expect everyone to treat you as if you were some queen." He stared at me angrily.

"I don't expect that!" I snapped,

"Yes you do Rose and it's extremely annoying. The way you talked to Edward today, he wanted to attack you, you almost forced me to have a fight with my brother and then you come in here and ask me for a favour as if everything's ok again."

"Yeah well Emmet it's not easy when no one is on your side when not even..."

Edward who had entered our bedroom interrupted me,

"Hey Emmet we're going."

I looked at him pleadingly hoping that the fact that we were finally talking would make me tell him everything, but no Emmet just stood up,

"Yeah I'm coming."

He looked at me, "Good bye Rose." No kiss, no hug, no smile...nothing. He just left. I could hear them leave, my whole family left and I was alone. Those words that Emmet had said sounded very wrong, I knew he would come back but the way he said it, it sounded as if those were the last words he would ever say to me. That thought broke my heart, I didn't need my tears at the moment, my heart was bleeding. I rolled together on the spot where Emmet had been sitting two minutes ago and waited for him to come home and the pain to stop.

**APOV**

I felt horrible leaving Rosalie at home, all alone. Jasper felt that he tried cheering me up and I believe he also sent me waves of happiness but it didn't help. We were sitting in Edwards Volvo Edward was driving Emmet, Jasper and I were in the back.

"We shouldn't have left her alone." I said it out loud.

"Alice!" the three boys moaned at once,

"She'll survive." Emmet mumbled, he didn't want to speak of Rose at the moment, otherwise he'd probably go back.

"It's teaching her a Lesson." Jasper added.

"I can take you home if you want." Edward said cheerfully he was in a good mood again, probably because of Jasper.

"No." My Jazz said he pulled me closer towards him; "She's staying." smiling I turned my head to kiss him, just then the car stopped and Edward got out to get Bella. I climbed onto Jaspers lap. Edward and Bella got into the car,

"Hey Bella." Jasper, Emmet and I called at once,

Bella laughed, "Hey guys."

As Edward saw that I was sitting on Jaspers lap he laughed, "Alice the police could arrest me for that."

I grinned, "They'd arrest you for your driving anyway."

Edward said nothing,

"What film are we watching?" Bella asked.

Edward grinned, "A scary movie."

He parked the car with Bella and let the three of us get out.

As we reached the cinema Carlisle and Esme were all ready waiting, they had seats for us and Popcorn for Bella, which Edward held for her. I hardly noticed anything from the film I kept on looking at Jasper, he smiled at me each time trying to say, "everything's fine relax." But I just couldn't something told me that everything wasn't going to go as planned something was to happen. After the film ended and we were outside I noticed I wasn't the only one who hadn't been paying attention..."Ok." Edward said, as Carlisle and Esme were gone, "Does anyone know where my car is?" Laughing Bella went ahead, it must be some private joke between them.

_Oh great Edward._ I thought. _Park in a dark alley_.

Suddenly Bella stopped dead in her Tracks, Edwards face was full of terror. About two metres room Bella was Victoria. Edward was by Bellas side in less then seconds. He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her soft but forcefully to me and Jasper, Emmet was standing next to him. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her behind me, Jasper stood behind her. In a flash Victoria was gone. Edward picked Bella up and went to his car, we followed quickly. Once we were in the car Edward said,

"Alice call Carlisle now."

I was like in Trance why hadn't I checked before I went? Why hadn't I looked into the future? Bella could have been killed it would have been my fault. The fact that she had been that close to death was my fault. My hands were shaking to hard I couldn't dial...

"Alice!" Edward screamed.

Emmet took the mobile from my hands and called Carlisle for me I cold hear him speak but his words were so far away...

Jasper pulled me into his lap, "Shh." He whispered only for me to hear, "You did nothing wrong, this isn't your fault."

I suddenly felt very tired, as if I wanted to sleep, or the closest to sleep I could get. That was Jaspers power I knew that he was trying to ease the pain and guilt I felt.

**RPOV**

I knew _nothing_. I didn't know why I felt _so_ jealous. What was the main reason? Was it really this human-thing? I didn't know why I was sobbing so much, because I felt so alone? So abandon? I was still curled on my bed when I thought, I_ won't do this! I won't let _a _pathetic human ruin my life and make me feel this weak_. When I stood up I noticed something I hadn't noticed before: My face was _wet_. I touched my cheek with my hand, _wet_. Panicking I ran into the bathroom, I was crying _tears_. Tears were streaming down my face, what was wrong with me? What was happening? How was this possible? Was I going nuts, that maybe because I had wished so badly that I could cry tears that now I was? Was I being very sick? Would I die? Was I turning human? I was so scared that I cried even harder. I wiped them away but they kept on coming, "O god!" I cried out loud. What would the others think? Would they banish me from here? Would they ignore me? Would they kill me? Something inside me knew how absurd I was acting, _Ok Rose_, I thought, _you need to calm down and think about this, try breathing calmly_. But the more I tried to be calm, the harder I cried, the harder I cried the more tears came. I had this horrible thought that maybe it was venom and it was burning my skin. I looked in the mirror, no my skin was ok. I felt it burn, thou maybe it was all just hallucination. Somehow I managed to calm down, _ok _I thought. _Good, now you need a plan. You will talk to Emmet and tell him everything then he can tell you what to do. _I felt better with a plan. Suddenly I heard something; I went back into my bedroom and stared out the window which was also my wall. Someone was out there, I couldn't see who it was, it was too dark but I was very sure that someone was there. Relief swept over me when I heard familiar voices from downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were home. I went downstairs to greet them. Esme sat down on the couch, she didn't look good. Carlisle walked straight up into his study. I walked towards Esme,

"Are you alright? Esme!"

I was staring to panic, oh no that wasn't good, maybe tears would come then.

"Esme what happened!"

Before I could ask more questions Jasper entered the house he was carrying Alice. I ran over to him, stroking her hair, her face was pressed against his chest.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked.

"Come on." He said.

I followed him up to Alice's room. He laid her down on the bed and pointed towards the door. We went outside.

"What...?"

He interrupted me, "Victoria attacked Bella."

"What?!" Was I _happy_?

"Well not attacked but she was very close, if Edward hadn't reacted so quick...if we all hadn't reacted that quick, then..."

He shook his head as if to shake away his thoughts.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

"Don't worry I just made her feel tired then she doesn't feel so guilty..."

"Why guilty?" I was confused what had _Alice _done?

"Well she's Alice, listen I need you to watch her for a minute, I need to speak to Carlisle."

"Where's Emmet?!"

"Well..." Jasper broke of; he didn't want to tell me. The Panic wave was there again,

"_Where _is he?!"

Jasper sighed, "Edward and Him went to Bellas house they're watching over her. Now go and talk to Alice, tell her anything, she's half asleep, it doesn't matter."

Angry I went into Alice's room, this was unbelievable! I needed to talk with Emmet _right now _and he was with the humanAlice's eyes were closed,

"Where's Jasper?"

I sat down next to her, "He'll be here soon."

"Jazz?"

I sighed, "No Alice it's me Rose. Jaspers going to be here soon."

"She almost died Rose she could have died."

I didn't say anything, I was ashamed and surprised myself but I actually felt _happy_. I was glad when Jasper said, I should go and take care of Esme who was in some sort of shock, but first Carlisle had to talk to her. I went back into my room; I had never felt so alone...I _really _needed Emmet.

**APOV**

Jasper stared into my eyes, I was so tired...suddenly I was awake confused I looked at him,

"Alice, this isn't your fault Ok?"

I said nothing of course it was my fault.

"Nothing happened." He said calmly. "Bella's fine."

I shook my head, "She could have..."

"Could." Jasper interrupted me, "But didn't."

"No one's mad at you; no one thinks it's your fault. We'll all have to be more careful. That's it."

He was right and I knew it, "Ok." I said.

"I need to talk to Esme." he said, he kissed me stood up and left the room.

I went into Rosalie's room; I knocked on the door, "Rose?" I called "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She sounded annoyed.

I entered hers and Emmets bedroom, she was sitting on her bed, "Do you know when Emmets coming back?" She asked me, she looked so sad.

"I'm thinking tomorrow." I answered as I sat down next to her. I closed my eyes and concentrated, as I opened them again I said, "There all coming back in the morning."

"When you say all you mean..."

I nodded, "Yes Bellas coming too."

She growled angrily.

"Rose..." I warned

"Why does he have to put our Life in danger all the time?!" She snapped, "Just because of some stupid human! We could all be..."

"He _loves _her." I interrupted.

"He's an _idiot!_" She snapped.

"He loves her, just like you love Emmet. " I said.

She sighed obviously not knowing what to say.

"Ask Jasper." I said, "He can tell you. And you know, Bella's really nice and Edward is so happy."

"I'm not saying that she isn't nice. just...I can't Alice ok? I can't be around someone who wants to throw his humanity away to be a monster. I hate myself I hate this whole Life I just hate it!"

I stared at my sister shocked, "Wh...What do you mean You _hate yourself_?"

She looked at me sadly, "I don't want to be a monster." She explained, "I don't want to have to drink blood. The only good thing about it is that I have this family."

I nodded, "Yeah you're right about that, but Rose you are not a monster, you help humans you don't eat them."

She sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right but it's still hard for me ok?!"

I nodded, "Yeah I know and I can sometimes even understand it."

Rosalie smiled at me. We were quiet until Rose suddenly asked, "Alice, do you want to have a child sometimes?"

**RPOV**

The moment those words left my mouth I regretted them, Alice was silent.

"What?" she asked me clearly surprised.

"I..." oh yeah I was defiantly regretting asking her, "Well I sometimes wish I could have children."

"Is this because of Bella?" She asked.

I was getting angry, "Not everything is about Bella." I snapped.

She said nothing waiting for the truth.

I sighed, "Maybe." I said, "This is one of the reasons why I'm jealous of Bella. I mean think about it, if you could have a child, a part of you and Jasper."

She seemed to be thinking about it.

"I love Jasper." She said, "But I don't think I would want a child it would be great of course and I would be lying if I said that I haven't thought about. I think what we have is better I mean we can stay with the ones we love forever. Humans don't have that; their forever is over after some years, when you think about what you can't have, remember to also think about what you do have."

I said nothing, hating to know that she was right.

"Have you ever talked about it with Jasper? I mean about having kids?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "Yeah at the beginning of our marriage."

"And?"

Alice sighed, "Jasper said since it's impossible I shouldn't think about, we have each other and that's enough."

"Hmm." I said, "and did you stop? I mean thinking about it?"

Alice shook her head, "No, but I don't let those thoughts get to me as long as I'm with all the people I love I'm ok.".

I thought about it, I had let those kind of thoughts get to me they were hurting me, they were a part of me.

"Talk to Emmet." She suddenly said, "I bet you'll feel better."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Jasper.

"Esme's feeling better." He said, "Carlisle and I talked to her, he went to Bellas house now."

I felt hope rise, "Does that mean Emmets coming back?"

Jasper shook his head, "No."

Great, my hope was gone.

"I want to be alone." I said sadly.

"You sure?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

She jumped up and danced to Jasper taking his hand, before she left she winked at me.

**APOV**

"Esme was a mess." Jasper said.

I cuddled myself into his arms, "What happened?"

He sighed pulling me closer, "You know that she lost a child before and the thought of losing Bella...all her emotions came back."

"Is she ok again?" I asked worried.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah I think she's reading something."

I laid my head on his chest and inhaled his heavenly scent

"Jazz?" I sighed.

"Hmm?" He seemed to have been deep in his thoughts.

"I love you." I whispered

"I know angel, I love you too." he kissed my head.

I smiled. Even thou he didn't need to tell me I loved it when he told me.

"Is Rose ok?" he suddenly asked.

I didn't know what to say, should I tell him of her jealously? I decided not to, it wasn't fair if we were all talking about it when Emmet hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet.

"She will be." I answered.

We laid there in silence both lost in our thought, I tried to imagine what it would be like if Jasper and would I have a child. Rosalie was right, it would be great. But Jasper was right too, I shouldn't be holding on to something that was impossible.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"You suddenly seem sad." He said.

I sighed, when your husband is an Empath it's hard to keep secrets.

"Well...Do you remember what we talked about a few days after we got married?"

Jasper laughed, "We talked about a lot Alice."

Yeah he had a point there.

"We were wondering what it would be like if we _could _have children."

Jasper was silent.

"Jazz?" I asked worried.

"Hadn't we already finished talking about this?" He asked gently.

I nodded.

"How badly do you want it?" he asked.

"Not that much." I answered truthfully, "Could you imagine it? Being a father?" I asked.

He was silent thinking about it, "Yeah I think I could."

I laughed, "I know it's crazy but I already gave them names."

He chuckled, "What are they?"

"For a girl Amy Jane Cullen."

"And a boy?" Jasper asked.

"Joshua Aaron Hale."

"Cute." Jasper laughed.

I laughed too, "Well of course,_ I _thought of them!"

Jasper was serious again, "We shouldn't be thinking about it, when we can't have it."

I nodded, "I know that you're right. But I can't resist sometimes."

"I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered.

I snuggled deeper into his arms, "I won't." I whispered back.

"Do you think Bellas ok?" I asked.

"She's fine." Jasper assured me, "Edward, Emmet _and _Carlisle are with her she's safe."

"Do you think she's in some kind of shock?" I asked worried.

"Probably." Jasper said, "But Edwards there for her."

"He should just change her." I mumbled. But that was easier said than done. Edward didn't want to take away her soul, but he wanted to be with her for Eternity. I just couldn't help but think what if Bella died and Edward would regret not biting her? He would be sad for forever or even worse he would kill himself. Trying to block out those thoughts I asked Jasper like a child who needed protection, "Everything will be ok again right?"

My husband being the perfect man he is knew I needed the feeling of being a child in safety,

"I promise everything will be ok."

I smiled closing my eyes, relaxing. Jaspers words ringing in my head, _everything will be ok. _

Boy, was he wrong.

**RPOV**

It was seven o' clock in the morning. Shouldn't the human get up soon? I had danced enough now I was bored. I sat down on my bed, maybe I should think about what to say, but then again what if Emmet and I made up just like that. Without words. I had been alone with my feelings and thoughts for so long, why should I tell someone? I had talked to Alice maybe that would be enough? The one thought that scared me thou was that if I told Emmet he would be hurt. I just couldn't stand it, when he was angry at me I would just pout or ignore him long enough until his anger was gone. But I couldn't hurt him._ I won't tell him_, I decided, _it'll go away. I have him and that is enough_. I went into Carlisles study. Esme was sitting on his chair, reading.

"Oh." I said surprised. "I'm sorry am I disturbing you?"

"No sweetie." She said with a smile, "Why don't you sit?"

I sat down in front of her and sighed.

"I'm bored." I confessed.

She laughed, "I am too." then she added sadly, "I am worried about Bella."

I shook my head, "There's no need, Carlisle and Edward are watching out for her." I growled, "And Emmet."

Again she laughed, "Oh Rosalie, share your husband!"

I wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Not with the human." I growled.

She sighed, shaking her head, "What are we going to do with you?"

"It's not me! It's all of you; she's going to ruin our family." I jumped up from my seat.

This was unbelievable!! Everywhere I went...Bella, Bella, Bella! They were all nuts, crazy.

"Before Edwards stupid obsession we were all together and now our husbands are at her house protecting her, now we kill our kind! Don't you care about that?!" I was yelling but I didn't care.

Esme was still sitting she spoke very calmly, "Of course I care darling. I'm sure Carlisle has better things to do and he doesn't like that James was killed but Rosalie they are _evil_. You always say you hate being a monster but if we help humans we aren't monsters. Edward loves Bella, he doesn't want to give up her soul don't you understand that?"

I sat down again, talking calmly, "_That _I can understand what I _don't _understand is how _Bella_." Oh how I hated that name, "Wants to throw away her humanity to become one of us."

Esme stared at me, "Would you rather be a human or stay with Emmet forever?"

Ok now that's a tricky one...

Esme leaned over the table and whispered

"You see that's what Bella feels like."

I didn't know what to say, for once I understood _Bella_.

**APOV**

I was sitting on Jasper lap he was reading a book, when I was suddenly somewhere else.

_Rosalie was standing in front of me,_

"_Don't tell them!"_

_She was lying in front of me, holding onto my feet sobbing, _

"_Please!" she begged, "Don't speak! Alice they're not allowed to know, don't say a word!"_

Jaspers face was close to mine, "Are you ok?"

I nodded and wanted to stand up but he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me back.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." I lied, "Well nothing clear I'm just a bit surprised it came so sudden."

Ok it wasn't all a lie...but I still had bad conscience. Jasper didn't mean anything bad; he only wanted to help me. But I wanted to talk to Rose first. would wait until she had talked to Emmet. I had heard her shouting at Esme, but Esme had stayed calm. I was sure Rosalie needed some time to think about the conversation...suddenly my cell phone ringed I jumped, and this Jasper didn't hold me back.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alice it's me, Carlisle." Carlisle, relief swept over me.

"How is everyone?" He asked.

"We're fine." I turned around and looked at Jasper; he knew it better than I did. He nodded.

"Is Bella ok?" I asked. Jasper looked at me as if to say, "I already told you that."

"Yes." Carlisle answered my question, "Everything is fine, Emmet has been following Charlie. Edward and I are here with Bella we're coming over soon."

"And Emmet?" I asked.

"He will be joining us later." Carlisle answered.

"How late?" I growled. This just _couldn't _be true! Rose had been waiting _so _long...

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said, a little taken back by my sudden anger, "Is everything alright?" He seemed worried, I didn't want that.

I sighed and said angrily, "Everything is fine, tell Emmet he should come home soon and take care of his _wife!_"

I hung up, he had probably still wanted to talk to Esme but I didn't care. Angry I threw my phone on the bed. I settled myself back onto Jaspers lap,

"Emmets an idiot." I growled.

Jasper chuckled, "And you had to take it out on Carlisle?"

"It's not funny!" I whined, "She's been waiting _all night_."

"She will be alright" Jasper said, trying to comfort me but I only shook my head.

"I'm not so sure." I whispered quietly, but he heard, I knew it.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"It's not important." I answered

I really hated lying to him, but I didn't want to tell him about the vision. He probably knew I was lying but also that I had no choice.

"It's alright." Jasper whispered, "You don't need to tell me everything stop feeling so bad."

With a smile I turned around, Jasper pulled me closer, we kissed. The kiss became deeper hungrier, more demanding until I tore myself away from him.

"I need to tell Rose." I said.

I knocked on her door, "It's me Alice, can I come in for a sec?"

"Yes!" she called. I entered her room.

**RPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, when Alice came in.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"Well..." She said.

"Alice what is it?" I asked annoyed I hated it when people did that.

She sighed and sat down next to me, "Carlisle called. He, Bella and Edward are coming soon."

"And Emmet?" I growled.

She looked at me with big sad eyes, "He's still watching over Charlie he's coming later."

My voice was shaking with anger, "How late?!"

"I don't know." She whispered.

We were silent. I couldn't believe this! Was it_ piss-of-Rose-and-see-how-much-she-can-take-day _today?!

"This isn't fair." I cried out.

Alice nodded, "I know and I'm really sorry but he will be here eventually Rose. You just need to patient."

"Why can't Carlisle or Edward go?! Why can't Jasper go?!?" I yelled

Alice remained calm, "Jasper isn't strong enough and Rose I actually believe Emmet went voluntarily."

That was too much, I felt close to exploding with anger, "Why? Why the hell would he do that?!

Alice seemed to be getting angry now herself, "It's not my fault ok?! Emmet is a good guy, he wanted to help, Rose he wanted to help while you're sitting here like a selfish little spoiled rat! You have never helped anyone have you?!"

I jumped up, "How dare you talk to me like that?!"

She stood up, "What?! Do you want me to call you majesty, bitch?!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had slapped Alice across the face, she jumped at me, "I can't believe I felt sorry for you!" She yelled as she hit me, I growled and jumped, pinning her to the floor, I smacked her again and again, I was loosing control but I didn't care. I heard Esme call, "What are you two doing? Stop! Stop!"

Two pair of strong hands grabbed me and pulled me off Alice, throwing me away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jasper yelled at me, he walked over to Alice,

"Honey are you ok?" Alice grabbed his hand and let him help her up, "I'm fine." She said, her eyes were pitch black.

"Darling you should go and hunt." Esme said.

Alice shook her head, "I don't need to."

"Yes you do." Jasper said, he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Jasper I'm fine!" she yelled, breaking free from his grasp, as she past me she muttered, "Selfish bitch."

Jasper followed her, Esme just looked at me sadly, then left.

I grabbed a pillow, pressed it into my face and started screaming. I was screaming for Emmet, for Alice, for Jasper, for Esme, for the things I couldn't have, children, sleep, food, tears, it helped and I had the feeling I would never stop again.

Eh yeah...I'm a bit confused about this story cause it was my first fanfiction from twilight ever and originally it was a supposed to be a charmed crossover changed my mind and changed it a bit..the stuff I still have on my pc is probably going to be deleted and I'm taking it somewhere else now..no crossover anyway reviews are welcomed and thx for reading hope you enjoyed yourself!!

gbya

Lor


	2. Not alone

**Chapter 2: Not alone**

**Disclaimer: Still not my characters.**

**APOV**

Jasper had caught up with me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"You'll feel better." He said, I didn't fight, he'd win anyway and he was right about me feeling better.

I felt so embarrassed being beating up by _Rosalie_, she really was just a selfish bitch, how could Emmet love her? How could he stand being around her?

I ripped my hand from Jaspers, "I'm going alone." I growled,

"I'll wait here." He said, giving me my needed alone-time.

I was so angry I wasn't even sure where I was running to, suddenly I stopped. I was in the meadow. In the meadow where Bella and Edward had been. I sat down, it wasn't fair why couldn't they be together peacefully? Like Japer and I? Why did they always have to be in danger? Why couldn't they just love each other?

_Because she's human…_said a small voice in my head. No, that wasn't a reason, if their were cats who loved dogs, then their could be vampires who loved humans.

_Rose really is getting to me lately_. I thought.

I stood back up, I had smelled something, something good. I walked towards it, a deer it was a small deer, it was hurt. I sucked the blood out of it and felt much more relaxed. I had to go and talk to Jasper, I had to apologize.

"Jazz?" I called as I walked back to the spot were I had left him so rudely.

"I'm here." His voice was calm, welcoming.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face against him, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He chuckled softly, "It's ok." He said, while stroking my hair, "I wouldn't be in a good mood either if I'd have a fight with Rosalie."

I smiled, we stood there for another few minutes and then we went back home, Edward and Bella would be arriving soon.

**RPOV**

_I won't apologize!_

Yes you will.

_She deserved what she got!_

No she did not.

_Did!_

Didn't.

_Did!_

Didn't

_Did!_

Didn't!!

I rolled onto my back annoyed, I couldn't decide weather or not I had gone to far in slapping Alice, violence isn't good sure, but she _insulted_ me! It didn't matter, Alice was completely unimportant at the moment, I had to talk to Emmet, it was pathetic I knew that but I missed him, I missed him dreadfully and wanted to be with him right _now_! The door opened, "Emmet?" I sat up straight away, no it wasn't him it was Esme. She didn't ask for permission she closed the door behind her and walked into my room, "Rosalie we need to talk."

"About what?!" I snapped.

"About your behaviour." She said in an almost angry voice.

"What about it?" My tone hadn't changed.

"Rosalie you cannot behave like this! You cannot attack your sister you cannot behave so rudely!" She seemed very annoyed by me.

"Who says I can't?" I asked jumping up, "Who tells me how I need to behave?!"

Her face was close to mine, her voice full of anger as she whispered,

"Now you listen to me, Bella is part of this family and you will not harm her, you won't harm any other family member or you might just find yourself alone and homeless." With that she left.

I stared after her in disbelief, she was only bluffing, either that or she was possessed,

I turned away from the door, I was going to leave I couldn't stand being in the house waiting around for Emmet, I was going to find him.

**APOV**

Jasper, Esme and I were sitting in the living room and were waiting for Edward, Bella and Carlisle. We were silent, looking in different directions, all waiting for the sound of Bellas Truck. Some soundless minutes later we finally heard it, I wanted to jump up but Jasper stopped me, he shook his head, he went upstairs. At first I wanted to follow, but then I heard Esme, who had opened the door cry:

"Oh Bella!"

I wondered what was wrong but then Bella stepped into the living room and I saw why Esme had reacted that way. Bella looked dreadful, it was clear that she had not slept well, if she had slept at all. She gave me a weak, fake smile,

"Hi Alice."

I smiled too, "Hey Bella."

I stepped over to her and hugged her, "You're ok."

She nodded as I released her, but her eyes were full of worry and fear. Edward smiled at me and the two of them went upstairs. I turned to Carlisle who was standing with Esme.

"Sorry about of earlier." I mumbled. I really was sorry. It was embarrassing.

He chuckled, "It's alright Alice."

"Is Bella ok?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, he wasn't sure if he should tell me.

"Don't tell the rest just yet." he whispered.

I nodded, "Ok."

"It seems that Bella is scared, very scared but not for her safety."

I sighed, "For ours."

He nodded, "Yes correct."

He looked at me, there was more and he wasn't sure if he should tell me.

I looked at him pleadingly, "What is it?"

He sighed again, "Go and talk to Edward I've already told you enough already."

"Ok." I said and left.

I knocked on the door, "Edward it's me! Can I come in?"

"Yes!" He called back.

I entered his room. Bella was sleeping on his couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The dreams she's been having...they're getting worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

This time Edward sighed, "I have never seen her like this, she's so scared and so hysterical. Alice she woke up screaming and crying when I tried to comfort her she pushed me away, she said she wouldn't deserve me, that she was destroying our family. I..." He stopped talking and buried his face in his hands. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "Edward." I whispered, "It's going to be ok."

He was surprised by my sudden embrace but then returned it.

"I just feel so helpless." he whispered, "I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help her."

I went a step backwards and looked up into his eyes, "Don't feel helpless, you're not alone you know."

He smiled, "Thank you Alice."

A huge smile spread across my lips, I was glad that I had helped him.

Bella stirred, "Edward?" she whispered.

I nodded to the door, outside I heard Edward say,

"I'm here my angel."

I walked into my room, Jasper was sitting on our bed, waiting for me.

"Bellas not so fine." I said sadly.

"She will be." he answered as he embraced me into his arms.

**RPOV**

I was walking through the forest, I had heard Bellas Truck and hid in the trees. I didn't want them knowing I was out here. Emmett was with Bellas father, Alice had said. Her father was a policeman. Good I'd go there first. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks. Someone was there.

"Emmett?" what a stupid question! It wasn't Emmett, I would be able to smell him. No, this scent was familiar, but it wasn't Emmet.

I heard a laugh, "Who's there?!" I yelled angrily.

Another laugh, was this Alice? Was she trying to get back at me for hitting her? No, it wasn't her scent either, just as it hit me who it was she stepped out of the trees.

Victoria and she was not alone.

Thank you for reviewing hope you liked this chapter, it was shorter this time plz tell me what you think!

Gbya

Lor


	3. Blood

Sorry I took so long to update, I'm stuck in this Esme/Carlisle Phase at the moment…again sorry, thank you to all who have reviewed!

**Chapter3: Blood**

**APOV**

"Hey have you seen Rosalie?" Esme asked as she entered my room, I shook my head. I was sitting at my desk drawing a picture.

"No." I said, trying not to sound to angry, "Why?" I asked, not looking up.

Esme sighed, "I think I was a little strict with her, I went too far."

Now she caught my attention, I looked at her, "what did you do."

She sighed again, "Well I threatened her, I said she would be out of this house if she weren't to change her behavior."

I tried not to laugh, "That's not to strict, I mean it's Rosalie I don't think you can go to far!"

She looked at me sternly, "Alice please it was stupid and mean what she did but it's hard for all of us, in our own way."

I nodded, Edward was worried about loosing Bella, Bella was scared for all of our lives, Carlisle didn't want to be forced to kill a vampire, Jasper was stuck with are feelings, Esme was worried for everyone probably even Victoria, Rosalie hated Bella and missed Emmett, Emmett didn't want to loose and I? I just wanted it all to End and Edward and Bella to be happy.

"So you don't know where Rosalie is?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Where's Jasper?"

He had said that he had to go and talk to someone but that had been a while ago.

My mother smiled a sad smile, "Carlisle wants to know if I'm ok."

I stared at her confused,

"He looks at me as if I'm about to fall on the floor and die." She explained.

"You _do_ look sad." I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm ok!" she laughed, it scared me it sounded fake, forced.

She stood up, "I'll go and find Rosalie."

**RPOV**

Victoria smiled, "Rosalie isn't it?"

_Yeah_, I thought, the wife of the man who killed your mate.

"What do you want?" I growled.

She shook her head, "Why are you Cullens so paranoid? I just want to talk to you."

The small girl next to her smiled at me shyly, "You are very beautiful" she said in a voice so sweet the only thing I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and baby her.

I tore my eyes of the Beauty before me.

"You changed a little girl?!" I almost yelled.

Victoria looked at me, "Well I thought you would understand, you see James always wanted a little daughter and so did I, I named Jamie."

I wanted to hit her, "You can't just name her! She already had a life! She already had a name! what kind of a monster are you to _kill a child_?!" I screamed franticly.

She shook her head, "You got this wrong…"

"Let me mother." The angel voice interrupted her, she stared into my eyes, "I never liked my name Sara. And I love my mummy."

I wanted to reach out and touch her face, all my anger was suddenly vanished.

She smiled, "Mummy I would like to go for a walk, I will return to you later."

"Go ahead, love." Victoria said.

The little girl looked at me again, she was so adorable. I wanted her to hug me and tell me goodbye, I reached out an touched her face, "Goodbye." She whispered and then she skipped away.

I had to fight the urge to follow her and touch her again with all my strength.

Just as I wanted to ask Victoria what had just happened to me, she talked,

"You know Rose." I growled what gave her the right to call me that?!, "I don't understand you can have anything out ant, anything, you just need to take it."

I stared at her confused, "What the hell are you talking about?!" I was getting angry now, I didn't like it when someone messed around with my emotions and my head.

She laughed, "We have teeth, venom. We can do what ever we want with it, don't you want the power? Don't you want the revenge, don't you want to let all that anger out of you?"

I turned away, she was hitting a nerve of course I wanted to let my anger out,

"You just need to bite!" she called after me, "Give in! It's so easy!"

I walked back home Esme rushed toward me, "Rosalie I'm sorry, what I said was mean. You know I love you. I don't want you to leave."

"I just went for a walk." I hissed and went up the stairs.

So now I was at the beginning again, waiting for Emmett.

I sighed as I fell onto my bed, what a life.

**APOV**

The vision hit me so suddenly that I fell to the floor, I couldn't get out, I was screaming. In my head there was blood, that was all I could see, blood. Everything was red all the pictures were red and then I heard the scream, it was louder than my own, it was full of pain and rage. The scream was Edwards it tore at my heart, I sobbed.

"Alice! Alice!" I heard Jasper yell he was trying to get me out of my vision, I could feel him now, I was in his arms, sobbing.

"Alice." His voice was softer now, he stroked my short hair, "It's ok, it's over." He whispered.

It wasn't over, it hadn't even started yet.

"What happened?!" This wasn't Jasper talking, it was Carlisle.

"Edward, blood." I choked out.

"Someone call Edward!" Carlisle ordered.

Someone left the room.

Edward wasn't here.

Where was he? I needed him now, he knew what to do, he'd have a plan he would protect Bella, it was Bellas blood, who else would he have screamed for like that?

Carlisle spoke again, "Alice what exactly did you see?" his voice was nearer now, he was probably leaning down towards me, I had my face pressed against Jaspers chest.

"Carlisle she's terrified." Jaspers voice was no longer calm.

I was terrified? Well scared yeah, but now I _was_ confused.

"Well.." Carlisle struggled, "I'm sorry but we need to know what happened."

"No!" Jasper yelled, "I mean Esme!"

Then we heard a big crash from downstairs, even without seeing it. I knew Carlisle had ran downstairs.

Sorry about the Esme Carlisle thing I just can't help it!!!

Please review, thanks again for those who have.

Gbya

LovingMyDoctor (guess you all know who I mean;) )


	4. Denial

**Chapter4: Denial**

**RPOV**

I heard a crash and a scream, the scream was Esme's I ran into the kitchen. Carlisle was already there, kneeling before her. Her face was full of shock, shock and fear.

"Esme, what happened?!" I heard a hint of hysteria in his usually calm voice, that was strange.

Esme did not answer, she stared past him, a distance look in her eyes.

Carlisle gently took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Everything's alright, what happened?"

"He was there, I saw him, it was him. It was him."

Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath, "Who did you see?"

She turned her head to the side, escaping his grip, "Charles." She whispered.

Carlisle stood up, he went outside and I heard another crash. He came back into the kitchen, holding his hand out for Esme to take. She grabbed it and he pulled her up, pulling her into his arms. No one spoke. I slipped out of the kitchen, walking into Jasper and Alice.

"She saw Charles." I explained before they could start their questions.

Alice said nothing and Jasper looked worried.

"Who _is_ Charles?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Her ex-Husband." Jasper and Alice replied at the same time.

I knew Esmes story, I just never knew the name of her abusive husband, soon I would probably have a face.

"We should let them be alone for a while." I said, I didn't like the feeling of standing around doing nothing, I wanted to help Esme but I couldn't, not now anyway.

None of us spoke, I don't think anyone knew what to say. I had a million questions, what was Charles doing here? Shouldn't he be dead? _What_ was he? A Vampire? He certainly couldn't be human, well he could but he would be extremely old and in know position to frighten Esme.

The front door opened, I turned around.

Emmett was standing in the door, I smiled, _finally_.

I felt as though all my problems were gone, he was there. He was finally home.

"We have a problem." He said.

My smile faded.

Alice just nodded, "Someone needs to call Edward. I had a very bad vision. What about you?"

Emmett sighed, "Victoria's not alone."

"Is she working with Charles?!" Jasper asked.

"Who's Charles?" Emmett asked confused.

This time we all said it together, "Esmes Ex-Husband."

"Great." Emmett sat down on a couch, "Just great, no well maybe she is I don't know. But there are a lot of vampires she's working with and I mean _a lot_." He shook his head in frustration and then asked, "is this Charles-Person a vampire?"

"Yes, he is." This wasn't any of us speaking, it was Esme.

She stepped into the living room with Carlisle.

But I wasn't taking real notice of them, I was worried about Emmett, he wasn't enthusiastic as he usually was about fighting. No, he was…sad?

"Then he is probably working with Victoria." Jasper whispered.

Emmett stood up, "I'm having a shower."

I followed him up the stairs, "Emmett!" I called.

He did not turn around, I called louder, "Emmett?!"

He went into our room, I followed, closing the door behind me.

Emmett was walking into our closet, "What's wrong with you?!" I demanded.

No reply, "Emmett please." I begged.

As he turned around, he stared at the pile of clean clothes in his hands,

"She changed a child, Rose. A small little girl."

I wrapped my arms around him, "I saw her too."

Suddenly all his muscles tensed, "What do you mean?"

"I saw her." I whispered, "I saw both of them."

"What did they want?" His voice had gotten a little louder.

"She just asked some questions." I answered unsurely.

He grabbed my shoulders holding me away from his body, he looked at me, angrily.

"Damn it, Rose! This is important, did you tell anyone about this?!"

I slowly shook my head, what was wrong with him?

"Why not?!" he yelled.

This was too much, "Stop screaming at me!" I yelled back.

"**NO**!" he roared.

And then I hit him.

My hand hit his cheek, his head turned to the side, but soon enough he was looking at me with black eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded angrily.

I lifted my hand carefully, reaching for his cheek.

He took a step backwards and left.

I stood there, confused. _Why_ had I just done that? What the hell was wrong with me?!

Emmett loved me, I loved him. I hit him, why did I hit him?!

**APOV**

"Esme are you _sure_ it was him?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She shook her head, "No. I still have hope that it was something else."

"He can't hurt you." Carlisle whispered.

"I know." Esme said, "I am not afraid."

I believed her.

But Carlisle and Jasper looked at her skeptically.

"I'm not!" she said forcefully, looking at her husband angrily, "I don't need any protection I'm a vampire I can take care of myself!"

She walked away.

Carlisle wanted to follow her but Jasper stopped him, "Leave her alone for a while." He said.

Carlisle sighed and sat on the couch, I sat down next to him.

Emmett came storming down the stairs, "Victoria talked to Rosalie and she changed child."

"A child?!" I asked, shocked.

Emmett nodded and sat down next to me, "A little girl."

"why didn't Rosalie say anything?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know."

Silence.

Jasper his head in his hands, "this is such a mess."

I put my arms around him and rested my cheek against his shoulder, "but we will get back out of it."

"Did anyone call Edward yet?" Carlisle asked.

"He called me."Emmett answered, "he's on his way here."

Suddenly Rosalie was running past us

"where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Out." she yelled as she stormed out the house.

I looked at Emmett questionly but he just shrugged. He was about to get up but Jasper said, "Leave her alone for a while."

Emmett leaned back into the couch.

Suddenly I was hit by a vision. Bella, in our house. Dead.

I screamed,

"Alice!"Jasper cried desperately, "what is it?!"

"He can't bring her here." I whispered, "Edward needs to come alone. If he brings Bella, she will die."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen I heard him talking but I pushed his voice far away, I didn't want to listen. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to shut everything out, I wanted it to be over.

"It's going to be alright." Jasper whispered.

How ironic hadn't I tried to convince him about that just minutes ago?

Emmett said nothing, "He's bringing Bella back to her house then he'll come here" Carlisle was back, he fell into the couch.

I couldn't sleep, but I felt exhausted, it wasn't fair.

**RPOV**

I had heard her calling my name, "Sara?" I whispered.

She giggled, "it's Jamie now."

I smiled, "were you calling me?"

She nodded and held out her hand,

"I want to tell you something." She whispered secretly.

"What is it?" If someone had dared to hurt her...

Her bottom lip trembled, as if she were about to burst out into tears, but she couldn't. We couldn't cry.

"My daddy hurt me." she said in a low voice, "he did things to me."

I'd kill him, I'd rip him into pieces.

"But it's better now." her eyes were suddenly full of life, "I made it better, I hurt him. He didn't like it. He's dead now."

I stroked her hair, "oh Sweety!"

Poor little thing what had Victoria done to her?!

"You don't understand, it felt good. It was all over and I stopped it."

Hadn't she changed him?

"Did you drink his blood?" I asked carefully.

She laughed, "No I played with a knife, it was easy."

It was easy. She had solved all of her problems just like that.

"You know what to do Rose, you know what to do to make everything better for you. I could be yours then, you wouldn't have to hide me from her."

No, I wouldn't I could take Sara home and she wouldn't have to go through the pain of resisting Bellas blood. She could learn who to be one of us with out the extra burden of bella.

"You know what to do." She whispered, handing me the knife.

"Yes." I answered automatically and I took the knife from her small hands.

"Then do it."

I left, I ran to bellas house, I had no idea how to do this. What if Edward was there? What if Alice had a vison? But if I didn't do it now, I would loose Sara and I couldn't let that happen, Bella had to die, she knew too much and I couldn't change her. I couldn't damn her to this. Killing her was the best solution.

"Rosalie?" She asked surprised, "what are you doing here?!"

I let myself in, "is Edward here?!"

If he was I would tell him that Alice wanted him to come home fast.

"No." She said in a sad voice, "Alice wanted him to come home."

Oh what luck.

"Did he tell you to come?" she asked, "did something happen?"

"No, I came by myself and nothing has happened...yet."

She looked scared.

I grinned, "Are you scared Bella?"

She shook her head, "No I'm fine."

"You probably want to know why I'm here, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well..." I closed the door and walked closer to her, "I need to protect the people I love, you understand I know you do."

And then I rammed the knife into her body, again and again and again.

Her body shook as she fell into my arms, I pushed her off me, she fell to the ground. She looked at shocked and sad. The knife fell out of my hands, what had I done?

I ran, I ran as if the devil himself was chasing me, I ran as if I could make it better. But I couldn't, I _was _a monster.

**APOV**

Edward burst through the door, "Alice what's going on?!"

I closed my eyes, "I made a mistake, you need to go back to Bella."

He looked at me, stumbling something, "EDWARD GO!" I screamed, not only he left Emmett and Carlisle raced after him. Esme came down the stairs, "What's all this screaming about?" I couldn't sit around after what I had seen, Rosalie killing Bella, it had to be a mistake, it was a mistake. At first I had seen Bella being killed at our house but the moment Edward stepped through our door, things changed once again.

"We need to get to Bella." I grabbed Jaspers hand and ran after the others. Esme followed us.

We were too late. Who ever had attacked Bella-and it wasn't Rosalie!-had already left leaving Bella behind.

"Edward!" she cried.

"It's ok Bella, we're all here."

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Who did this?!"

"What happened?!"

All these questions flew right beside me, Jasper stiffened. It was too much blood.

I pulled him away, we went back home. There was nothing one of us could do for Bella now, Carlisle had to take her to the hospital and then take care of her, he would take care of her and everything would be alright again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he sat on the couch, "I'm sorry I can't be strong enough for you."

I smiled and stroked his hair, "you're perfect for me Jasper."

He looked up and smiled a tiny smile, he embraced me into his arms and I held onto him as tight as I could. We would get through this, it wasn't Rosalie it couldn't have been. Everything was going to be alright, it _had_ to get better, it just had to. Even if it wouldn't, I had to believe it.

Thank you for all your reviews! I was quite surprised actually, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while but you know other stories...well anyway I hope you keep on reviewing even if it sometimes takes some time.

God Bless you all

LovingMyDoctor


End file.
